


and they were clubmates

by pasty



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But spicy, Cliches Galore, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, confession fic basically, more than extremely juza centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasty/pseuds/pasty
Summary: Gift for Tiffany for the self-insert gift exchange!Clubroom couch - the series.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Reader
Kudos: 20





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> the title was a joke but fck it it stuck  
> i hope i did the best boy justice, since i'm still very fresh to a3, as in i've only played for around five weeks fresh

Juza wasn’t entirely sure if he could call himself her friend, or was he just an awkward acquaintance from shared afterschool club activities. He hadn’t talked to her that much, thought he hadn’t even attempted. Yet.

He’d been standing behind the door to the movie club room for a moment, thinking of if he really should even so much as attempt to strike up a conversation. Maybe she wasn’t interested in him? Even as a possible friend?

Juza could’ve been and were called a delinquent back in high school, but he’d worked to leave that in the past. He was in college now, life seemed better. Easier. He’d spent the first half of his first year as a wallflower, his presence shooing most people away from him. Not much he could’ve done about it. Then, a classmate he was vaguely friends with had asked him to join the movie club. Which, in turn, had brought him to this moment, standing behind the club door, staring a hole into the doorknob.

’’You going in?’’

Juza was jolted awake from his long train of should he, should he not thoughts. _Ah, fuck_ , he thought. Tiffany. ’’... Hey’’. She was looking up at him, expectantly. Her small smile when she answered a simple ’Hi’ back was as nice as always. ’’Going in?’’ she repeated.

Juza glanced away from her back to the door, which he still hadn't even attempted to open. ’’Ah, yeah’’, he said, clicking the door open, giving her the room to go in first. She flashed him an another smile when she passed him and went in. ’’I wasn’t sure if you’d come in today, since I didn’t see you in class today’’, she started off, placing her bag onto the floor in front of the double sofa in the room. ’’But I guess I just didn’t catch you.’’

They shared some of their elective classes, so Juza had caught a glimpse of her every now and then. Mostly with one or two of her friends, sometimes in larger groups. She’d almost always seemed to be smiling, or laughing. The way she’d smile while telling a story had caught his eye, and he’d found himself looking for her every now and then. More often after they’d shared a few words at the club, and he’d found the way her face changed from neutral to that smile of hers fascinating.

’’I guess we’re the first ones here for the day’’, Tiffany said as Juza followed her into the room, shutting the door behind him with a click. ’’S’pose so’’, he said.

’’I’m pretty sure not everyone will have time today with assignments’’, she said, and continued with a laughing tone, ’’Though it’s not like _I_ don’t have those.’’ She was looking at him now, watched as he slowly approached the sofa she was sat on, his movements borderline cautious.

’’Do you-’’, she started, then cut herself off. Her smile dropped off, replaced with a more negative emotion Juza couldn’t exactly place. He stopped in his tracks, hand frozen on the strap of his backpack he’d started to take off a step away from the free half on the sofa. _Shouldn’t I sit on the sofa with her?_ was a thought that passed through his mind. He was aware of the distance between them, but hadn’t thought it that severe. He felt his jaw clench up with the look she gave him, looking up at him.

’’I’m sorry- I-’’. She said quickly, shifting her gaze from him to the floor, looking very unsure of herself. She huffed out a short breath before continuing. ’’Do I hog the conversation too much? I- I keep talking, and...’’

Whatever unpleasant feeling had begun to knot up at the bottom of Juza’s stomach, unwound itself back right back up in an instant. He felt a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding escape him. ’’No’’, he said. ’’You don’t’’, he continued as he shrugged off his backpack and sat down on the sofa next to her. He watched as a relieved expression took her over.

’’That’s- That’s good. Yeah.’’ She watched him sit there for a moment longer, probably closer than he’d ever been to her before. She didn’t show that much of anything on her face then, her lips pressed together, seemingly wondering what to say next after such an awkward question. As the silence continued a moment longer, Juza noted the way her lips seemed to almost tremble when someone tried to force down a smile or a laugh. Or more likely, to him at least, she was nervous. Probably because of him, and his often intimidating presence.

Suddenly, she snapped her face away from his view. ’’I- uh, have you tried these out yet?’’ she said, hurried, and going to dig something out of her bag, before turning back to him.

’’These’’, she said, showing him a new flavor of a chocolate bar that was released recently. ’’I got this from a friend who said they were too sweet for them.’’ Juza looked the candy over. He’d not had tasted it, yet, though he was pretty sure he’d seen an ad or two for it in passing.

’’I don’t know if you like sweet stuff, but! Maybe you could taste it with me?’’ Tiffany asked, her usual small smile on her lips. Whatever nervousness around her was gone, now. Good. He much preferred seeing her like this. He leaned forwards from the back of the sofa he’d been resting against, reaching his hand out towards her. ’’Sure, yeah.’’

Her whole face and being brightened up. She went to open the pack and break the already fairly small chocolate bar in half. ’’Here’’, she said, and placed one half of the bar in his offered hand, one of her bigger smiles on her. As he went to take a bite, he noted that the half given to him was obviously bigger than hers. She had rested her chin against the palm of her hand, watching him. ’’S’good’’, he said after swallowing the first bite, shoving the rest of the half he had into his mouth.

If it even was possible, Tiffany’s smile was even bigger than before. _Cute_ , he thought. ’’Do you like sweets?’’ she asked, letting her gaze move away from him as she ate her own half. _Impossibly cute_. ’’Yeah’’, he answered.

’’Then, maybe I should share sweets with you in the future as well.’’

Juza wasn’t sure if it was a question or a statement. He was pretty sure he’d prefer it to be the latter. He mulled over it for a moment. He was aware she’d piqued his interest, and he’d like to make friends with her. She didn’t seem like the type to judge someone over their past. He’d only seen her be bright and bubbly so far, and as far as he was aware, she wasn’t too intimidated by his resting scowl of a face. It was nice just listening to her talk, too, somehow. Maybe...

’’I’d like that’’, he said. He was surprised, himself, answering her question slash statement before he’d even finished the thought that maybe he should. ’’... If you don’t mind.’’

She looked at him, her books and notes in her lap she’d taken out while Juza had been mulling over his own thoughts. She looked surprised, again. And again, her face melted down into a smile, so sincere and kind. ’’I’d like that, too’’, she answered.


	2. two

It’d been a few weeks after Juza had started to go in earlier to the clubroom. This time was no different. As soon as he’d gotten out of his class, which had ran a little long, he was walking towards the clubroom with determined steps. Had Tiffany arrived already?

It didn’t take him long to reach his destination, and taking a second behind the door to slow himself down so he wouldn’t just throw the door open.

With a now familiar click, the door opened, and with another, it closed behind him.

He hadn’t thought he came in especially quietly, but it seemed that he’d been. Tiffany was sitting on her usual place on the sofa, shoes kicked off and legs bent under her in a cross legged position. She was arched over a book, a notebook placed on top, one elbow against the sofa with her head lightly resting against her hand, and a pen in the other one. As he just watched, she moved to write something down into her notebook.

When she did so, her concentration on the book broke enough for her to suddenly flinch. ’’Fu-!’’ she managed to stammer, her attention from the pages lifted onto Juza at the door. ’’Fuck-’’, she let out in a breath, tension easing out of her with it. ’’You scared me!’’ she continued, and laughed a little. ’’Christ’’, she muttered, pulling out the earbuds he only noticed now. ’’Didn’t know it was that easy to scare me.’’

’’Sorry’’, Juza said, approaching to sit down on the sofa with her. It’d pretty much become his usual spot, next to hers. ’’Not the first one nor the last to be scared of me.’’

She looked at him like she didn’t know if it was a joke or not. Maybe, maybe not. Who knew.

Still, he was a little surprised by the look on her face as he sat down, leaning into the corner of the sofa so he was mostly positioned towards her.

She kept quiet for a moment. Then, she turned back to look at him. ’’This might not be my place to say it, but... Don’t talk about yourself like that.’’ She said it quietly, then shifted her body around so she was leaning her side against the back of the sofa. ’’I don’t like it when you-’’, she started, taking half a second to arrange her words. ’’When you talk yourself down?’’ She let her head fall against the sofa, so she looked at him with an angle as she seemed to search for something on his face. As she waited for an answer, she lifted one of her legs up to hug it as she sat there.

Him not saying anything back seemed to unnerve her. ’’I mean-! Self-deprecating jokes, yeah, but...’’. He was pretty sure he’d never seen this expression on her before. Lately, as they’d talked more and gotten closer, it felt like he’d gotten to see more of her expressions. And for the most part, he liked that.

’’I-’’, Juza started, but was cut off. ’’I mean I like you-!’’ she blurted out, immediately seeming to regret the choice of words as she continued, ’’You’re-! You’re so nice, nice to me, and I don’t wanna see someone I like, a friend, to talk about themselves...’’ She huffed out a small breath, seemingly getting worked up. ’’So negatively’’, she said quietly, finishing the rambly train of thought. He blinked at her. ’’Sorry.’’

’’... No’’, he answered. It’s not like he’d not meant it as a joke, but he was also painfully aware of the people who skirted around him in the halls, even if the large majority didn’t. He was still aware of his past.

But, maybe... Maybe she really didn’t mind all that. He knew she’d noticed, with some people giving them a long look when they’d sit together at class, or walk with each other in the halls. She looked so nice, gentle even... And he did not. It was obvious how different they seemed. Maybe she really didn’t mind it, and was saying the truth.

Maybe she really thinks of us as friends, he thought. Friends.

That thought, somehow, gave him a twinge in his stomach. Maybe it was guilt. Guilt over dragging her down to his level. The twinge started to grow into a sick feeling, making the pit of his stomach feel heavy and uncomfortable.

’’Hey’’, she piped up, forcing him away from his one track mind. ’’Don’t make me say it again’’, she said, pouting. ’’I can see it on your face. You’re thinking of something stupid.’’

’’Sorry’’, he said again, feeling his tension ease with her looking at him so... gently, he supposed. Even if she was still pouting. He took a second to study her pouting face. He couldn’t help but bark a laugh, which eased into a rare smile. ’’I’ll try not to’’.

Her pout changed to a more surprised look. ’’What is it?’’ he asked, a smile still playing at his lips. ’’I just don’t think I’ve seen you smile before.’’

’’Really?’’ he asked. She grinned, and let go of the leg she’d been hugging until then to lightly kick his leg with her foot. ’’You look nice when you smile.’’ She was surprised, because it really was quite rare for Juza to smile, or even grin like that. She pulled her foot and leg back and took out her phone. ’’Anyway’’, she said. ’’Look!’’

The spot on his thigh she’d touched felt a little warm, and the warmth traveled up to his torso. It was a little hot in the room, which he hadn’t thought of before. He decided to ignore it, and focused on the phone screen shown to him. It showed a cake of sorts, white and pink in color and strawberries on top.

’’Doesn’t it look good?’’ Tiffany asked, excited. ’’A friend of mine had this cake at a family member’s party, and said it’s really good!’’ she rattled on, her energy only seeming to climb as she pulled her phone back. Juza caught himself thinking she looked cute getting so excited over a cake. He hummed an acknowledging sound in answer, once again finding the constant changes in her expressions intriguing.

She rattled on about the cake and how she’d gotten the recipe off her friend who’d asked it from that family member, and so on and so on. Juza just sat on the sofa, letting himself just listen to her go on and on, simply watching her. Her hair bouncing and brushing against her neck and chin as she moved, how the long sleeves on her shirt covered up most of her hands, reminding of a cat’s paws. He was pretty sure he could listen to her as long as she wanted him to.

Juza found his mind wander back to the earlier conversation. About her not wanting to hear him, someone she liked, to talk about himself like that. He felt warm again, a heat creeping up from his abdomen to his chest, neck and finally, to his face. It was uncomfortable, in a way, to feel so warm with little to no reason. Yet, the warmth he felt was nice, too. Like Tiffany had shared some of her own warmth with him. He watched her focused on her phone, brows furrowed in an almost intense look, and felt a slight tug on his lips.

He thought back on the day he’d first came in early. Why had he done that, anyway? Just why had she piqued his interest so strongly? Had he really decided to try and reach out to her because she seemed nice enough to not judge him? As soon as he finished the thought, the warmth on his face diluted. Somehow, he felt guilty. Had he doubted her, that she’d pick and choose her friends by appearances?

’’You’re thinking of something dumb again, aren’t you?’’

Her words shifted his focus from his thoughts to her, again. She was sitting there, legs folded in front of her. A gentle smile on her face, late afternoon sun filtering in from the blinds of the window behind her. The way she looked in that moment, looking at him silently, head rested against the back of the sofa, speaking to him in a soft voice.

The same warmth he’d had before was suddenly back, yet far stronger this time. If she was so nice to him, of course he couldn’t help but like and be drawn to her.

Unbearable heat shot through his whole body. The heat made his skin flush, from the back of his neck to his ears and face. He was certain he was an embarrassing shade of red, now.  _ Wait, like? _

’’What’s up?’’ she laughed, probably not realizing anything of his plight. ’’What are you thinking of?’’ Good question. ’’Hey?’’ she laughed again, shifting her weight forwards, closer to him, trying to coax an answer out of him.

All he could was turn his face away. ’’Nothing’’, he muttered, bringing a hand to his face, covering the lower half of it. He felt the unbearable heat and the flushness of his face on his fingers, which somehow made the whole situation worse. He was certain he was blushing even more now.  _ … Like? _

’’Well, in that case-’’, Tiffany said, letting her weight fall back into the corner of the sofa again, ’’What do you say about trying that cake I showed you with me?’’

’’Huh?’’ Juza sputtered. ’’Wanna?’’ she asked. ’’Ah, um, sure’’. Looking at her again did not help with the whole face on fire situation, nor the smile she gave him. ’’Then, look forward to it!’’

… He liked her, didn’t he?


	3. three

Whatever the hell was going on was too much for Juza to handle. For reasons unknown, he was now at a grocery store with Tiffany. The promised cake was safely stowed away in the clubroom, where it had been waiting until they were done with their club activities.

The cake was pretty much forgotten to him, his head filled with the fact that this was, in fact, the first time he'd spent any time with her outside of campus, even if it was just a store trip. She was walking in front of him, peering into every aisle they passed. He'd realized what he felt towards her only a couple of weeks ago. The usual cycle of not seeing her over the weekend, then suddenly having her in front of him with her usual smile was much harder than he’d expected. It was like he was right back on that couch with her, literally only just now realizing that he felt something for the girl in front of him.

He was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts by a hand on his forearm. "Juza, here!" she said, excited, pulling him along by the arm. Ah, yeah, they'd come here for the whipped cream. He'd mentioned about seeing similar cakes eaten with some whipped cream, and shed insisted on wanting to try the cake with it. And so, the current situation. He was pretty sure the entirety of his being was a sweaty, blushing mess from her touch, and only hoped she wouldn't notice it through his shirt. He really needed to collect himself.

"Here we go", she mumbled, mostly to herself, letting go of his arm and picking out a can. "Do we need anything else?" she asked, turning to him. She looked up at him, questioning. Now he didn't have a cold, tightly wound knot at the pit of his stomach but a whole body feeling of unbearable heat, accompanied by the jitters. The heavy feeling had been almost more comfortable. Thinking back on that uncomfortable feeling wasn’t the most pleasant thing, but it did calm down his thoughts a little. It’s not like she likes me back, right?  _ Ah. _ He was much calmer now.

"I don't think so, no."

"In that case, we should go back.’’

It didn’t take long for them to get out of the store and back onto the street. ’’You think the cake’s gonna be good?’’ she piped up. From the little he’d seen of it so far, it certainly did look the part. ’’Yeah.’’ he answered, then continuing. ’’It looked really good.’’ He wasn’t sure if he’d heard her hum an answer, but he did catch a glimpse of her face with her walking slightly in front of him. She was playing with the strap of the small bag the whipped cream was in, and Juza almost swore he saw a twinge of red creep up her neck. ’’I hope you’ll like it’’, she said, almost quiet enough to be drowned in the ambiance of the street.

Come to think of it, why did she bring him sweets and treats every so often? And not that she’d share with the whole club. He hadn’t thought about it too much before. But it’s not like friends don’t treat each other, and besides, he probably wasn’t the only one she treated this way. She definitely was nice enough to treat all her other friends similarly.

What if him looking for any sign or excuse of reciprocated feelings would just make him see something that wasn’t there?

’’What did you think about the movie we watched last time?’’ she asked, and brought them to a comfortable casual conversation as they walked. She kept her spot walking a step ahead of Juza, glancing back to him every now and then. Every time her eyes met his was almost startling, making his heart jump a little in that excited, chipper way.

Maybe the shopping trip hadn’t been that bad of an idea after all.

He might’ve spent a lot of the conversation simply listening, but he didn’t mind. He truly liked to listen her ramble on on whatever topic she wanted. He was just glad she seemed to enjoy his company, even if his answers were curt most of the time.

There was only one crosswalk until they got back to campus. By this point the conversation had reached a lull as they waited for the pedestrian light to turn green. Other people gathered around them, forming a small mass of people. The roads were about to hit their busiest time. 

The light turned, and the people around them started to move. Tiffany did too, still one step ahead of him. The amount of people around them was larger than he’d expected, and she halfway disappeared out of his sight. Without much thought, he took a couple of hurried steps and called out to her, just loud enough to be heard over the noises of traffic and people.

’’Tiff.’’ Juza grabbed hold of her wrist, momentarily worried she’d disappear into the crowd.

She turned to look at him for half a second, now frozen in place, a surprised look quickly flashing over her face before turning into a look of something more unreadable. But, as he knew they couldn’t just stop in the middle of the road, he overtook her in a few quick steps and started leading her by the arm through the crowd. He glanced back at her, saw a sort of look he’d yet to see on her, and turned back to look in front. He didn’t want to let go of her just yet, so he didn’t.

The look on her face had been intriguing, to say the least. Eyes a little wide, face a little tense, but somehow baffled. When they reached the other side of the crosswalk, he loosened his grip somewhat on her wrist. He expected her to maybe shake off his hand, or say something. He slowed his walk down somewhat and turned to look at her. She had a new expression, again. Eyes downcast, lips tense, and bright redness on the apples of her cheeks obvious even to someone like Juza. She still didn’t so much as attempt to break his hold, even when she could’ve easily done so.

God, his heart was squeezing so much it almost hurt. The feeling of flushness and the burn of his cheeks that had lately become familiar, was now back. There was no way she didn’t hear or feel the pitter patter of his heart through the contact of their skin.

They were already at the campus gates, her wrist still in his hand, a deafening silence between them. Juza wasn’t completely sure if he was even breathing. He was expecting her to break the touch between them any second now, yet she allowed him to hold on. Out of intimidation, nervousness or embarrassment, he wasn’t completely sure. Though, now, he was almost afraid to look back in case her expression had changed into something more negative.

The main doors were probably the latest point he’d have to let go of her.

And so, when he reached out to pull open the large glass door, he did, the tips of his fingers brushing against her skin. The touch sent a jolt up his arm, made him hold in his breath. He held the door open for her, not catching enough of her expression to even begin to gauge her thoughts. ’’Thank you’’, she mumbled. Even he could hear the slight tremor in her voice. 

The walk back to the clubroom felt like a short eternity.

When Tiffany reached for the clubroom door, Juza heard her take in a shaky breath as she seemed to hesitate for a second before actually opening it. Like she was psyching herself up for something. He couldn’t see her face, so he was unsure what that had meant. He was pretty sure she hadn’t realized herself that she’d even done it.

’’I hope nobody came back to steal our cake’’, she joked, letting out an obviously nervous chuckle. He still couldn’t see her face.

He stalled behind her as she went to take out the two pieces of the cake she’d packed. ’’You can sit’’, she said, her voice sounding like usual now. He could only catch a small glimpse of her face as he sat down on his usual corner of the clubroom sofa.

Before long, she’d put the cakes onto disposable paper plates with spoons. She offered him his piece before sitting down on her side of the sofa.

Juza gave his piece a good onceover. It was a strawberry cake, with copious amounts of sliced strawberries on top. It looked simply delightful. He took a bite onto his spoon, and tasted.

’’S’good’’. He barely had enough time to say so before he was already eating his second bite.

Tiffany was smiling, now, much more relaxed than a few minutes ago. A relief washed him over, seeing it. She watched him practically inhale his piece while she ate hers with much more deliberate bites. The quiet in the room was much more comfortable compared to the deafening silence that had controlled the air between them before.

Soon enough, he’d finished his piece. ’’That was really good’’, he said. She smiled between bites. ’’Good, because I made it.’’

He’d felt like that was the case before, but he hadn’t been certain. He started fiddling with the spoon between his fingers. ’’You’re good’’, he said, rolling his next words in his mouth, thinking on how to arrange them. ’’I’d like to have some more sometime.’’

She flashed him one of her brighter smiles, partially covering her mouth with her hand, still eating the last pieces of her slice. ’’Thank you.’’

He waited for her to finish her piece. ’’I mean it’’, he said. She smiled again, though maybe a little tenser. Seeing it caused a small pinch at the bottom of his stomach. He tried to ignore it.

He stretched out his hand, meaning to take the disposable utensils to the trash. ’’Thanks’’, she said, offering hers to him. When she did, the tips of her fingers brushed against his. She visibly flinched, almost dropping the spoon and plate to the ground. Juza’s stomach dropped instead.

He took her spoon and plate with his, standing up to take them all to the trash. The cake had been so good, and now he was practically ready to throw up. Taking the trash granted him the opportunity to take a deep, shaky breath, facing away from her. She’d hated it after all. His touch. He’d been overly familiar, taken a step too far, even if it was mostly on impulse.

He felt cold, turning around to face her again.

He slowly sat back down, finding himself unable to look her in the eye. He tried to make himself as small as possible on the couch, retreating back into the very corner. He took another shaky breath, letting it out slowly.

’’I’m sorry’’, he said, avoiding any and all eye contact.

’’... For what?’’

’’For... What I did earlier’’, he said quietly. ’’Outside.’’ Her silence only made him feel worse. She fucking hated him. It was the only explanation.

’’I- What?’’ she said, but he couldn’t force himself to look at her. He’d be better off not knowing the look on her now. ’’... Oh. You mean the- the crosswalk?’’ He nodded a little. ’’Didn’t you hate it?’’ he asked, still refusing to look at her.

’’What!’’ she yelped, ’’No!’’ Suddenly, there was a hand on Juza’s forearm, gripping it tightly.

Finally, he looked up at her. She was lurched forward, balanced on one knee and hand, her other hand tightly around his arm. ’’I-’’, she started, biting her lip as she stared him right in the eye. ’’I- You!’’ The longer she hesitated, trying to find her words, the more a deep blush appeared on her face. She glanced down for a moment, the hand she’d been balancing on now on her face. ’’I-’’, she mumbled, and looked at him from between her fingers in a way that made him stop breathing.

’’I like you’’, she said in a quiet voice.

If the blush he’d seen on her had been intense before, it was easily trumped by the deep crimson on her face now. ’’I like you’’, she repeated. Juza stared at her, slack jawed. ’’Like, really like you’’, she said, her voice barely a whisper. Her gaze had fallen off of him by that point.

’’... Huh?’’ he breathed out, dumbfounded.

Her grip on his arm loosened and drew back, going to cover her face with her other hand. She let out a sound between a grumble and an inhale, falling back into her corner of the sofa.

’’Wait, huh?’’ he said, ’’Really?’’ He touched the lower half of his face with his hand, and his skin felt iron hot even to himself. ’’You...’’, she mumbled from her corner, still covered by her hands. A moment of silence followed.

During that moment, Juza had somehow managed to collect himself.

’’Tiffany’’, he called, leaning forward slightly, his other arm on the backrest, other balancing his weight on the sofa. ’’Tiffany’’, he called again when he got no response. When he still didn’t get an answer, he reached out to lightly touch her hand, coaxing it away from her still covered face. He could now see most of it, and he couldn’t help but chuckle at her face. She looked so incredibly embarrassed, frustrated and impossibly cute. There was no way to even start to resist the smile that tugged on his mouth.

He lightly took hold of the remaining hand that was covering her face, coaxing it away, too, from her face. He let a few of his fingers lightly intersect with hers as he gently guided it down onto her lap.

’’Tiffany’’, he called, again. ’’What’’, she said, almost snapped at him. God, she was so cute. Whatever coldness he’d temporarily felt was only a vague memory. Now, he only felt warm and almost dizzy. The pitter patter of his heart was back stronger than ever, and this time he was absolutely certain she could feel it from his hand on hers.

’’I like you, too’’, he said. ’’Really,  _ really _ , really like you.’’

The look on her face didn’t change much, but the blush on her face remained. ’’Tiffany’’, he said quietly, almost mumbled, ’’I really like you.’’ The fingers intersecting his flinched a little as he leaned closer, but found their place between his as she took hold of his hand. He leaned his free hand against the armrest behind her as he closed off the rest of the distance.

Then, both of them could taste a hint of strawberry.

For better or for worse, the whipped cream sat on the table, utterly forgotten in it’s little plastic bag.

  
  



	4. four (pwp)

How on earth had Juza, ever, looked her in the eyes. How was it, that after he and Tiffany had started dating, he became more shy than ever?

She was sitting on his goddamned bed with him, coaxing him to turn to her direction for enough time to plant a small kiss on his face wherever but his lips. She was teasing him and they both knew it. ’’Juza’’, she called quietly, placing a peck on the corner of his mouth through a quiet laugh. And, he managed to act like they’d never so much as held hands before.

Practically his whole body was burning up, a flush well on its way from his neck up to his face and ears. As soon as she’d interlocked their hands, his had been sweating. He’d lost count of the kisses she’d given him so far from the start.

’’Hey’’, she mumbled from his shoulder, where she was now leaning her head against. He turned to look at her, ready for another tease of a kiss. Instead, she stared at him in the eyes for a few seconds, one of those small smiles on her that made Juza’s heart squeeze.

’’I love you’’, she whispered, not breaking eye contact. God, that made his heart squeeze so badly that it was almost painful. But instead, the squeeze loosened up into a soft warmth. ’’You know’’, he answered, ’’You don’t play fair.’’ She laughed as he brought up his free hand to cup her chin and cheek to kiss her.

’’I love you, too’’, he whispered back between kisses.

It didn’t take long for her to move astride onto his lap, the kisses continuing almost relentlessly, deepening with each one. ’’Tiff’’, he almost whimpered against her lips. His hands had started around the middle of her back, but now they’d slid down. His other hand was against her lower back, other one on her leg, a couple of his fingers hooked behind the back of her knee. Both were pulling her gently closer against him, but they were also almost desperate.

When she broke the kiss for the first time in a while, he let his lips wander downwards. From her chin to her neck, and from there to her chest, lightly kissing the whole way down. She murmured something he couldn’t quite make out into his hair as she kissed the top of his head.

She leaned her upper body back enough to see his face, cupping his face into her hands. She looked at him for a moment, watched the flush redness displayed on his face and neck, clearly coloring in even the tips of his ears. His usually vividly sharp eyes were just a little unfocused, staring up into her face, his breathing slightly deeper and more labored than usual. It’s not like she was much better.

’’Wanna do it?’’ she asked, running her thumbs over his cheekbones. ’’Yeah’’, he answered matter-of-factly, his answer obvious to himself, at the very least. She hummed in answer, letting her hips fall heavier onto him as she kissed him again. The grinding motion of her hips on his crotch was slow and deliberate.

The hand that had been on her leg was now on her hip, following her movements. The other had found its way under the hem of her shirt, just the fingertips gently pressing against the bare skin on top of her spine and lower back. Her hands were resting against his sides, lightly lifting at his shirt. ’’Take it off’’, she murmured into a kiss, and he did as told.

With a single quick movement, Juza pulled his shirt over his head. As soon as he’d thrown it off to the side, his hands were right back where they’d been. Though now, he let them travel up to the band of her bra, lifting her shirt with them. Soon enough, her shirt had suffered the same fate and he was kissing the skin between her breasts.

’’Juza’’, she called softly. He stopped his caresses to look up at her. The look in his eyes was intense, more sharp than it had been when they had been making out with her in his lap. The blush on his face hadn’t gone, but now it was slightly visible on his chest as well. In that moment, he looked so attentive, waiting with baited breath for every word from her. It was so easy to love him when he looked at her like that.

She kissed him again, only God knows for how many times just tonight. When she pulled back again, her voice was lower than usual, quiet. ’’I want it, Juza.’’

For a moment, he just stayed still. Then, it was like she’d shifted a gear in him. Suddenly, he chased her lips into a deep kiss. He placed a hand between her shoulder blades and onto her hip, gently yet firmly guiding her onto the bed. Now, she was on her back underneath him. He didn’t break the kiss as he went to pull off her pants, tugging at them until they slid off.

It didn’t take long for them to join their shirts on the floor. As soon as they were off and his hands were back on her hips, he tightened his grip on her. With a single motion, he pulled her hips up onto his thighs, which he was sitting on. He leaned over her to kiss her again, letting her feel even through his pants how he was getting hard.

He lightly ground his hips against her crotch, one hand on her hip to keep her in his lap. The other had went to open her bra and to take it off. One more piece of clothing joined the pile on the floor with a soft sound. The now free hand went to her waist to help keep her on his lap as well. He couldn’t see her face from where he was kissing her chest, but he could hear her quiet sounds and labored breathing. When her hands found their place at the back of his head amongst his hair and at his neck, a small shiver traveled down his spine.

He kissed at the skin between her breasts, sucking and lightly nipping, enough to make the skin temporarily reddish but not leave more permanent marks. Both his hands slid up her torso, other to tease her nipple and the other to cup the breast he was kissing. He licked and kissed around the areola first, savoring her shivering breaths as he did. When he pressed his tongue against her nipple and started working on it, the small whimper she let out sent a jolt straight down his torso to his dick.

The hand that had been working his other nipple let go. With his fingertips, he slowly traced her skin down to the valley between her breasts and slowly down from it. Around her navel, down her pubic mound, down to gently massage her crotch. He worked her gently, upping the pressure he used slowly.

He felt her other hand slide down from his neck down to his shoulder blade. When her other hand traveled the space between them down to the waist of his pants to trace the length of his now almost fully hard dick, he couldn’t help but stop licking and kissing at her nipple and just groan into her skin instead.

He moved up enough to kiss Tiffany again. When he momentarily stopped his hand working at her labia, the sound that was close to a small complaining whimper from her caused him to chuckle into the temporary end to the kiss. He kissed at her neck, whispering ’’I love you, Tiff’’, into her skin. He slipped his hand under her panties, working at her clit now more directly.

When she worked Juza’s pants open with one hand, the way she was breathing onto his neck only caused him to get more worked up. Another shiver traveled down his spine, and he groaned, somewhat impatient. He was pretty sure she was wet enough, but was careful when he pushed his middle finger inside of her. As he rubbed her insides he heard a wanting whimper by his ear. He found it easy enough to push his ring finger inside as well, starting a come-hither motion with his two fingers, and a circling motion with his thumb.

She had lifted her legs to squeeze his torso in-between her thighs, her hands on his shoulder blades, fingertips pressing into his skin almost desperately. He was pretty sure he was panting as hard as she was.

Just to be sure, he pushed in a third finger. He found her lips again, kissing her again. By this point, the kiss was quite sloppy and hurried. He placed one more kiss on her jawline as he pulled out his fingers and straightened up his torso to admire the view. Her girlfriend under him, her hips in his lap and her waiting for him made him shiver.

Juza hooked his fingers onto her panties, pulling them down her thighs. Her calves resting against his shoulder, he slid the panties off and let them join the pile on the floor. Gently putting down one of her legs from his shoulder so he was between her legs again, he leaned over to his bedside table taking out a condom and a small bottle of lube.

He pushed down his pants and underwear just enough to fully take his dick out. The way she stared at him and his hands as he put on the condom and then used the lube on himself was still somewhat embarrassing, but in all honesty, it wasn’t too bad.

As he leaned back over Tiffany to kiss her, he let her leg that had still been resting on his shoulder fall down onto the bed, followed by her hips so she wasn’t on his lap anymore. Still kissing her, he rubbed whatever lube that was left on his hand on her clit and labia. As he broke the kiss, he felt her hands wrap around him and legs being lifted up to his sides.

He rubbed his shaft against her with slow, long strokes, getting ready to go in. A hand trailed down his back, down to the back of his thigh, and pulled him closer to her, coaxing him. ’’Juza’’, she called softly, tempting him again with her hand when he rubbed himself against her once more.

He pulled back one of his hands where it’d been by her side on the bed, guided himself into the right spot and slowly pushed himself in. As she sighed pleasurably, he rolled his hips and after pulling out a little, pushed in a little more than before. With a few more rolls of his hips, he was completely in.

He kissed her again, a slower, more deliberate kiss than before. Letting himself stay still for a moment, he savored the feeling. She was looking at him, enjoying her own view of his red-hot ears and flushed face. Some of his hair was sticking to his forehead from sweat. She reached out to move it away from his face, softly pushing it back. He took her hand into his, intertwining their fingers.

With a slow roll of his hips, he started moving. At first, he kept the pace relatively slow. As his movements started coaxing sounds out of his girlfriend, he placed his free hand onto her lower stomach, starting to rub her clit again in circular motions as he fucked her.

Her little sounds that she seemed to be trying to hold back sent electricity down his spine, especially as she had her free hand on his back, grasping at his shoulder. He could feel her tense up the hand with their interlocked fingers, too. He started kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin on her neck again, which seemed to make her little noises that much harder to hold in.

She was obviously feeling good, which added onto his own gratification.

He fucked her as deep as he could, making sure to keep rubbing her clit as he did so. His own pleasure was climbing, and he could feel from her tension that hers was too, but he wanted to hold on until she finished. He buried his forehead into the crook of her neck, focusing on holding back even if he felt like he could cum any minute now.

’’Juza’’, she whimpered, her lower abdomen tensing up under his palm. Her nails were digging into his shoulder by this point, and she was squeezing her thighs together with him in between. Just as suddenly as her tension had peaked, it released all at once. She whimpered once more as she came. As soon as she finished and squeezed down on his dick, he let his own pleasure spill over with a noise between a shaky sigh and a grumble.

She eventually loosened her grip on Juza, the aftershock of the sudden release still sending little jolts here and there. As she relaxed, Juza pulled out and once again straightened up, sitting on his thighs. As his girlfriend practically crumbled onto the mattress, he disposed of the rubber before letting himself fall onto the bed behind her.

He reached out to wrap one of his arms around her stomach, pulling her closer and burying his face into her hair. ’’Love you, Tiff’’, he said, for however many times today. She rolled over on the bed so she would be facing him. ’’Love you, too’’, she hummed, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend. 


End file.
